The Other Were
by wolf girl molly
Summary: The are other stories like this but they never reveal what she is. I think that there is a female "were-" and this is a story about them. Chloe is a hybrid. Way OC in this story. Normal pairing. Rated M for safty. DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Kind of "Were"

I know that some have started hybrid stories but none seem to finish them or tell you what kind oh hybrid she is. This is my take on the hybrid story and I decided to use an old legion of a white female demon that could turn into a lion. I do not know where the legion cam from but I have heard part of it, I don't even know if it is a real legion, to tell the truth can someone Find out and let me know.

Chapter 1

"Derek, Simon come here," Kit Bea called to his two 13 year old sons. As they came in you could tell two things; one of them must have been adopted and two he was not normal for a 13 year old boy. They sat down on the couch and looked at him waiting to hear why they were called.

"I have called you in here to talk about the two kinds of 'Were'" Kit told them.

"I thought there was only one kind and that was werewolves like Derek," Simon said, he was Kit's own son and knew little of the ways of werewolves.

"That is what most think but they are only male, no female werewolves are ever born. They can be created but only if they even live through the tranformation," Kit told him.

"That is why no female werewolves exist and why so few try to change a female, few ever live," Derek said.

"Yes, but there is a race of female 'were's' out there," Kit tells him.

"What!" both boys yell at the same time, neather knew about there being any other 'were'.

"Yes, they are called werelioness. Werewolves will hunt for them but few ever find them and settle for a human mate," Kit said. He wished he did not have to tell them this untill they were older but he ran into an old friend of his who is from a werelioness family. Steven's daughter is also a werelioness and she does not even know that yet, she is 12 right now. They are moving today and Derek will not run into her but her scent is all over the school and it will bring the wolf out more often until it fades. So he has to warn them about this now to let them to know to look out for sings of trouble with Derek and his wolf. Simon also needed to be warned for if they run into one he would not try to date one until Derek had a mate of his own.

"But you said werewolves mate for life, so what would happen if a werewolf has a mate and then finds a werelioness?" Simon asks while Derek looks like he wants to run out of the room and hide until it is time to move again.

"The werelioness will test the werewolf and if he passes she would kill the human to try and force the werewolf into being her mate. Derek the reason I am bringing this up is because I ran into an old friend of mine. His mom was a werelioness and so is his 12 year old daughter even through she has not been told just moved to day from here and her scent will be at your new school. The wolf might try to come out to find her, be glad that she has yet to have a women monthly cycle or the wolf wold come out to hunt her down now to make sure he has her for his own and no other werewolf would thouch her. I will teach Simon two new spells that will help you if you run into her again in a few years. One will keep you two from killing each other and the other is to keep her from having kids before one of you is 18 years old," Kit tells the two boys, Simon looks like he has just been given the best news in the world while Derek looks sick to his stomac and still has the look of wanting to leave the room and hide.

"How will Simon know when and if we run into her," Derek asks him.

"I will tell you a few signs to look for to spot a werelionesss.

1. they will not be afraid of Derek once they start thier woman cycles.

2. thier eyes will be brighter in color than normal people, like Derek's are.

3. they will be as strong as Derek and have scencess a lot like Derek as well.

will not show any signs, other than the eyes, until they start the woman cycles.

Now Simon I have a picture of this young werelioness that just moved, and I am going to show it to you. That way you will know her when you see her" Kit said.

It has been three years since that day and the boys have yet to meet a werelioness. Derek is glad and happy for he does not wish to meet one until he is in his tweenties. Simon wants to find the one that their dad had showed him a picture of three years ago, so that Derek would have a good looking mate in her. Little did they know that she was on her way to the group home Lyle House that they were at, this very month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe POV

"Chloe! Why has your alam clock not gone off if you are late one more time I will call your father," Annett shricked as she banged on my bedroom door. How could she not hear the blowdryer going as I dry my hair. Annett will freak, I just finished adding a dozen or so red strikes in my hair. I recently got a wispy style hair cut that looked great on the modle but not so much on me. I had told Aunt Laruen this and yet she made me get it or no cut at all, since she was paying. I am fifteen and servers at restronts still hand me the kiddie menue. Not that I blame them I am five foot nothing and have no curves unless I wear tight jeans and even tighter shirt, but I do not think that it would be much of a problome now these red strikes make me look a little older.

I head out and manage to get out without Annette seeing my hair. I take the stairs like I normaly do but I think that might have been a bad ideal for my stomace feels funny today. I great Milos and get in the cab. We talk about movies as he drives me to school. I corect his use of shoot em up since he said shoot em down. I go to A. R. Gurney an art school, my Dad said that I can go here for the rest of high school no matter how many moves. We move around a lot since my Dad flips luxery appartments. The great thing about it is for once I am not the new girl I started as a freshman just like all the others in my year.

"Milos watch out!" I sceam as I saw a boy run out into the road. Milos slamed on the breaks and the cars behind us lay on their horns.

"What is it Chloe," Milos asks, I cannot see the boy anymore and my stomec feels funny again.

"I thought I saw a boy run out in front of us," I tell him.

"That happens to me sometimes if I am not paying attention. He must have gotten in a car near us and you only saw the boy running it happens a lot to tell you the truth mostly in this area," Milos said as he got back into traffic but I am not so sure. At school things were the same classes were boring then at lunch Nate came and informed me that the art class was deciding who would be on the list for directing the short film this year. After finding out that I was on the list I waited until the club meeting was all most over to sneak out. I was all most to my locker when I remembered my lunch bag was backstage where the art club meeting was held and I had to go back and get it.

By the time I made it back to the theater art club was over and the lights were out. Now for some odd reasion my vision in the dark has been better than normal peoples eyesight, ever since I went with my Aunt to see one of her friends where she worked at a group home. I have noticed a lot of things have changed my hearing, agility, hight, and I am getting more of a figure as well. I have grown four inches since that day and it was only five days ago, not only that most of my clothes no longer fit me. All so for some resion I keep having dreams about bright green eyes and a black wolf eating with a lioness. I have no clue what is going on but I mentioned them to my Aunt and she freaked for some resion and that day we visited her friend again, but did not go in like last time. This time I spoted a guy with black hair and bright green eyes the same color as the wolfs fur and eyes, but I did not tell my Aunt this or she might freak even more.

As I enter backstage I hear crying but know that no one is back here for I can see most of the place even though the light is very poor with the lights out. As I head to my lunch bag the crying only gets louder. My stomac hurts so I run and grab my lunch bag and leave the theater. As I am puttin my uneaten lunch in my locker I hear Nate calling my name.

"Chloe, Chloe, I finally found you. You left before the meeting was over and I wanted to know if you where going to the dance this Friday," Nate askd.

"Yes, I am going to the dance, why," I ask him.

"Just wanted to know if I would see you there," he said as he waved bye and walked away. Had Nate realy just tracked me down just to ask me if I was going to the dance? I might just need to rethink my outfit for the dance then. As I turn to head to class a senior bumped into me and mumbled about people just standing in the hall. As I get up I feel a gush between my legs. I did not just wet myself, did I?

I rush to the bathroom and think if it is to bad I could just call a cab and go home. I hope I can clean up and go to class. I go into the last stall and cheek to see how bad it is and find a bright red spot. As I sit there grining like some crazy person, I pray that the rumors about bathroom camras are false. Now I know why my stomac was acting funny all morning. I am fiften and just got my first period, I hope no one ever finds out I was fiften before I got it. At least I got one, now at least I know that nothing is wrong with me and that I will be able to have kids one day. I clean up and use a ball of toilet paper to catch the blood until I can see how much a sanatary napkin cost. The sanatary napkin despencer that has been the bane of my school year since fall and see that it is only seventy-five cents. I go and see if I have three quarters and find none. So, I take my house key and braek into it just like my friend Beth said could be done with a long finger nail or any key.

This is some week for me, my first hair dye, Nate asking me about the dance, my first period, and now my first crimanal act. Aunt Lauren would die if she knew about three of those things. Once I got into the stall and fixed up I hear the bathroom door open and crying start up. I think of asking what is wrong but do not want to embaress her, I hear the toilet flush and the sink start up and then the bathroom door open and closes. But the crying contiunes, maybe she decided to stay until she got the crying under control. I look under the devider and nothing, no shoes, I lean farther and still no shoes in any stall. I leave the stall and no one is hear yet I hear crying, just like backstage. I rush out of the bathroom after washing my hands and into the hall. I am heading to class and I see a janiter that I did not know. A temp? Filling in for our elderly janiter.

"Hey, you, girl," he called.

"I was just in the bathroom. I am heading to class right now, sir," I call and start to walk faster. For some reasion I do not wish to be near this man.

"Wait, girl, I need to talk to you! Stop! I know you hear me," he yelled at me and I walk even faster.

As I ran down the hall the air in front of me shimmered and the janitor was standing there, but his face was all burnt and hanging foof him, like a manikin that got to close to a fire. I scream and run up the nearest set of stairs. Up? All the stupid heroines go up! I ran across and headed for the next set of stairs and look back to see if he was still following. He was. I ran up the stairs when I relized that I could hear my running feet but not his. Why could I not hear his?

"Chloe?" a man voice came from a classrood door as it opened.

"Talk to me!" the horrible garbled voice of the burned janitor called. "Do you know how long I have been trapped here"

I barreled through the doors and raced along the main hall.

I swerved into the nearest empty classroom and shut the door. As I was about to lock it the custodian stepped though the door. Right though it! But the melted face was gone and he looked normal now.

"Is this better? Now will you stop screaming and talk to me," he said as I darted to the window. But it was locked and a thirty foot drop down to the pavement.

The door flew open. It was the vice princeipal, Ms. Waugh, with my math teacher, Mr. Travis, and the music teacher that I could never remember his name. "Chloe!" she cried seeing that I was next to the window, she threw out her arms, blocking the two men.

"Chloe?" she said, in voice low. "Sweetie, step away from the window."

"I was just," I start to say.

Confused,I glanced back toward the window. I think they are crazy if they think I would jump from the window. The custodian is scary but I am not suicidale. Mr. Travis shot past Ms. Waugh and tackled me. As we hit the floor, the air flew out of my lungs. Scrambling aff, he accidentally kneed me in the stomack. I fell back, doubled over wheezing.

When I opened my eyes the custodian was standing over me. I screamed and tried to get up, but the two teachers held me down while Ms. Waugh babbled into a cell phone.

"Now will you talk to me, girl? Can't get away," the custodian said as he leaned through Mr. Travis.

I strugled with the teachers, kicking at the custodian, trying to get away from him. Ms. Waugh calling that help was on the way. The custodian's face changed into that horrible melted mask, so close to my face that I was staring into his one bulging eye, almost out of its socket.

I bite my tongue to stop my scream. Blood filled my mouth. The more I fought, the harder the teachers restrained me, twisting my arms, pain stabbing through me. I hit Mr. Travis in the chin and he grunts and swears.

"She is stronger than she looks that much is for sure," Mr. Travis says as two more theachers come to help.

"Can't you see him?" I shouted. "He's right there. Please. Please, please, please. Get him away from me. Get him away!"

Then two men in uniforms hurried through the door. One helped the teachers restrain me while the other moved behind, out of my sight. Fingers tightenedon my arm, then a needle prick. Ice slid through my veins. As the room faded I hear the custodian yell, "No, I need to speak to her. Don't you understand? She can hear me. I only want to..." Then nothing but the swaying of a strethcer. But for some reasion I could only remember the custodian's howl of rage "Don't take her away. I need her!" Then a memory of a day at the park with mom on the swings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I sit here on this hospital bed with its ruff sheets. I can only hope that this is a dream a very bad dream. I see the docter talking with one of the nurses outside and Aunt Lauren see's where I am looking and closes the door. I know she wishes to help me but I wish it was my mother sitting there instead of her.

"Do I have to go?" I ask her.

"Yes, I am sorry but I know that you want to go to UCLA for collage. This is the only way we are going to get you there, hon."

So, I have to go to a group home then, "Is it Dad?"

She pased, and I knew she'd like to blame him, she still does not like him nor has she forgiven him. She had wanted to raise me after the hit-and-run that killed my mon. It did not matter if he was not to blame he was the one driving. So she help him resposible.

"No, it is the school. Unless you spend two weeks under going evaluation in a group home, it will go on your permanent record." She said and I could till she is mad.

"What will go on my record?"

Her fist clenched around a glass of water. "It's that da-," she caught herself from cursing, I wounder what she would do if she knew I swore at times, "it's the _zero-tolerance policy_." She spite the words with more venom than the curse.

"Zero-tolerance? You mean violence? But I didn't-"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt that teacher Mr. Travis. And he does not hold it against you for he thinks you just had a mental breakdown. But to them, it is simple. You struggled with a teache. You need help"

In a home. For crazy kids. "How bad is Mr. Travis hurt?" I ask.

"You knocked out a few teeth and brook his nose, hon," she said in a shocked tone. I know what she is thinking, how could _**I**_ be that strong.

I woke several times that night. The second time, my Dad was in the doorway watching me. Seein my eyes open, he walked over and sat down. "Its going to all right," he murmered. "Everthing will be all right, my little lioness." He has not called me his little lioness in a long time. I still can't see why he calls me that. I fell back to sleep after that.

My father was still there the next morning. His eyes were bleary, the wrinkles around his mouth deeper than I ever remember them being. He must have been up all night, since he was in Berlin.

I believe Dad never wanted kids, but could never tell my mother no nor could he not give her what she ever wanted. No, matter what Aunt Lauren thinks of him, I know he does his just doesn't know to do at times and seems to not know what to make of me. I feel like a puppy or kitten left to him by someone he loved very much, and he struggles to do right by it even if he isn't much of a pet person.

"You changed you hair," he said as I sat up.

I braced myself. When you run screaming through the school halls screaming at the top of your lungs for the most part. The last thing anyone will say "I loved her hair though." Adding bright red streaks to ones hair is not normal. Well not normal for girls like me.

"Do you like it," he asks after a moment.

I nodded. He paused, then let out a small chuckle. "Well it is not exactly what I would have chosen, but it looks all right. If you like it, thats all that realy matters. You just no longer have the hair color of a lioness." He scratched his chin, with his five o'clock shadow. "I guess Lauren has told you about this group home business. She's found she thinks will be okey. Small, private. Can't say I'm thrilled with the ideal but it's only for a couple of weeks. I need to talk to you about a family secret." He paused at this and got up and shut the door again. "How much do you know about werewolves, Chloe," he asked me.

"Just what is in movies and lore. I am glad that they are not real, to tell you the truth," I tell him.

"Well, the thing is they are real and all of them are male. What few know though is that there are two kinds of "were" one male, and one female. The female race is rare even more rare than the male. For people know of the werewolves but only a few know of the werelioness. Chloe, I know you must think I am crazy but I am not crazy. I know that you are a werelioness for my mother is one as well, as is Jenett, Anna, and LouAnn. LouAnn is the only one married or mated with a werewolf. I had hoped that you would not be a werelioness but you are one. A few weeks ago I foud out that a young werewolf was in the area. I know him for he is the adopted son of a friend of mine, he is 16 and not to social. I do not know where he lives so I am warning you not to get to friendly with any one right now for the wolf in him will want to find you. Werewolves and werelioness mate for life and they will try to find one of the other "were" to mate with, to have more powerful pups or cubs. I will try to find him to make sure the two of you do not meet yet, for all hell will break loose if you two meet without warning. He has an adopted brother that knows what you look like and I have a photo of him to show you. Remember him for if you see him the werewolf is not far. I have been shearching for them and their dad since I found out that they are in the area, but I have not found them. So, chances are high that the two of you will meet on an accedent and I want you to be ready," he said. I think he has finaly lost it but I look at the cute blonde boy in the photo but held no intrest to me. I see a larger guy in the background and all I can make of him is green eyes.

"Dad, I think you are crazy, but I will be on the look out for this boy. Is there anything else I need to know?" I ask.

"Yes, that the boy in the photo is a sorcerer. His father has taught him a few spells to use on you and the werewolf if you two meet to keep the two of you from killing eatch other or to keep you from expecting at this young age. That is not to say that you and the werewolf will never become mates. For it is most likely that you will," he said.

"So, some random guy that I never met is to keep me and his adopted brother from killing eatch other or to keep us from having sex. Why do I feel like it will not work?" I ask him.

"For it will not keep the two of you from doing that just keep you from having kids at this age. The spell will not work if one of you is 18 or older. So, do not worry about that right now. There is still two years left then it will be up to you and the young wolf. Do not tell Lauren this for she does not know about the supernatral world," he said. Well, I guess then that he does not want to have Aunt Lauren to know that my crazeyness comes form his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning he was called away to take care of something at the office but he said he would be back in time to see me off to the home, and he was. It all so turned out that Aunt Lauren knew one of the nurses here at the home. For it was the one that we went to, so she could talk to her about something they had planed for the weekend. That means she can keep a very close eye on mehere. Oh joy, that means she thinks I will go crazy again.

"At least we know that she is safe here. I hate homes like like these. One was in fact killing some of the patents that they where taking care of when they did not get better. But if you know the staff than you will hear more of what happens here than most. I hope you can trust this friend that works here Lauren," my Dad says as we pull up.

"Yes, I was offered a positen here once but I declined. I was happy were I was at and at the time this place was to far from where I lived. I know the lady that got the job and she is a friend even if I do not care for her that much," she answered him.

"Hello, welcome to the Lyle House Group Home," said a rat faced woman. "My name is Dr Gill. If you will follow me to the office Mr. Saunders, I will explain how our program works. Lauren you may go with Chloe to help her settle in her room. Dr. Talbot will show you around before going upstairs to the rooms," Dr. Gill said in a voice that sounded as much like a rat as she looks like one.

The tour was basic and I know at once, a few weeks here and I will forever hate yellow. When we got to my room, that I would be shareing with a girl named Elizabeth, who seemed to be a fan of Lizzie McGuire. I was glad to see that it was a shade of light blue with white borders. They left me here alone in my room to put my things away and so that I could get a nap. Only after I tould Aunt Lauren off.

DPOV

The new girl is here, I sit here listening to hear what her name is, since Simion will want to know. I am glad to hear that she is quite and not a talker. Her father asks about the other resadents here at the group home as the new girl and her aunt go on the tour of the house. Where is her mother? I turn back to the talking in the office.

"There are three boys here and three girls. All of which are great kids." Dr. Gill said. Yeah right, Tori is pure evil, Ray is a two faced girl, Liz in nice but needs more help than they are giving her here, and Petter never talks so he is okey. Simion is the only good kid if you ask me.

"Where are they then, for I do not hear them any where in the house," her father asks.

"All but one of them have gone to a movie right now. To let Chloe settle in before meeting the others," Dr. Gill said. Chloe? Why does that name sound familer.

"What are the names of the others. Also I would like to meet the one that is here, so that I could know one face of the kids that live here," her father asks.

"Mr. Saunders, I do not think that would be smart. Derek is not a people person that is why he is not out with the othere right now," Dr. Gill said. Saunders! Her name is Chloe Saunders! She is a werelioness, not just any werelioness at that but the princess of the werelioness'. The one that is the daughter of Dad's friend, the one he warned me and Simion of three years ago!

"Well then since he is here to get help, right. He should meet new people a few at a time. Can I at least know his name," her father is right. I can't help but laugh at that he put her in her place and I have to say I like him.

"His name is Derek Souza. I do believe what you just said could indeed help him, so I see no problem in you meeting him. I will go get him then," Dr. Gill said.

"Did you say Derek Souza as in an old colege of mine son? I once worked with a man that had an adopted son named Derek Souza. Tell me is his fater Christerfer Bea?" Mr. Saunders asked her.

"Yes, you know mr. Bae then?" Dr Gill asked him.

"I worked with him for a few months a few years ago and he made me laugh with stories of his sons and I made him laugh and he would say he wish his son Simion was like Chloe or Derek at times for they never complained over the way things were or if they had to move for kis job," Mr. Saunders said. "But I have never met his sons. Nor have I seen or heared from him in many years. So, I can't say I was good friends with him," he is smart to say that for he does not know me or Simion and he knows I can hear him.

"How sad for he has seemed to vanished and both Simion and Derek are here until, we find him or we find a place to send Simion that is near by so that if he is found he can get Simion quickly," Dr. gill said as if offering him the right to take Simion.

"I would not advise that if Derek is not much of a people person then he might close off completly if Simion was to leave. Now I thought you were going to go and get him so I could meet him," Mr. Saunders said. He is smart to keep Simion here, who would keep me calmed and if he was sent away I would not be able to help him if he was in danger.

"Very well I will go and get him, wait here Mr. Saunders," Ms. Gill said. As she said this I hear the footsteeps of those on the tour stop at a room upstairs, "This will be Chloe's room. Now Lauren lets go back down stairs so that Chloe can get settled," Ms. Talbet said.

"Bye, Chloe, I will come and see you as soon as I can," a lady said, her aunt I guess.

"Aunt Lauren, do not worry. I will be fine, you know that my Dad's family believe that ones streangth can be determined by ones hair color. Mr hair is like that of a lioness fur. A strong proud animal so I will be fine. So, please let me do this on my own. Besides you know most of the staff here anyway so you know I am safe here," Chloe said, this is the first thing I have heard from her and she has a soft kind voice.

"Chloe you are here to rest you do not need to handle any thing. So, I will be here as soon as I can," Ms. Lauren said.

"Aunt Lauren, how will I ever learn anything for myself IF you do everything for me? What next you take my pills for me as well to make sure they are not posion! Look I need to do this own my own or I will never be able to do any thing for myself. So, please stay away until I need help or if I want to see someone from home," Chloe said and her voice went from soft and kind to hard and cold. I also hear Ms. Gill cursing as she walks up the stairs to come get me. I got up and started to work on my science project that I could have had finished if I was not watched like a hawk here.

"Derek, I know you can hear me. Please act as if you know my name. Ask if it is Steven Saunders that is down stairs. I do not know if your father told you boys about me or not, but I am the son of a wereliones and my daughter is one. So, please I would like to meet you. For you are the first werewolf outside of the family that she is to meet," Mr. Saunders said once Ms. Gill was almost to my room.

"Derek, there is a Mr. Saunders down stairs that would like to meet you," Ms. Gill said.

"Steven Saunders?" I ask her and she looks shocked.

"Yes, you know him," she asks.

"No, but I remember my Dad worked with a Steven Saunders a few years ago and we would have meet him and his daughter if we had not moved again," I tell her as I get up.

"He is in my office then," Ms. Gill said as I passed by her.

"Thanks," I grunt to her. I hear her go to Ms. Talbol and Ms. Lauren.

"Well it seems that Mr. Saunders has meet one of the parents of two of the other residents," Ms. Gill said.

"Derek and Simion for they are the only siblings we have, well that the residents know of that is," Ms. Talbot said.

"Shush, Talbot, you know that that dog can hear you," Ms. Lauren said. Dog? Did she mean me?

"Fellows I know as well as you and I find it funny you know that those two are brother and sister and neither are aware of it. Not even the werewolf has figured it out. Besides I think that he and that sorcer will be making a run for it soon, now with that comment of yours," Ms. Talbot.

"Fellows, I am starting to think that your nice is a hybrid supernatral," Ms Gill said.

"What are you talking about? Steven is human not a supernatral," Ms. Lauren said.

"Well then how is it that he knows Kit then? A few years ago they where not known by their names that he used! He also had a meeting planed for Cloe to meet them, but they had to move so it was called off. So, how does he know them? And why does he call Chloe his little lioness? Could it be she is a werelioness?" Ms. Gill asked.

"No, he calls her that because of her hair color not because she is one for she is not," Ms. Sauren says with venom in her voice. I snort at this if only she knew the truth.

"I think we need to get a sample of her blood to find out for sure," Ms. Gill said.

"I see no point and you need a perent or gaudens permission for that in the first place and I say no," Ms. Lauren said.

"Very well then I will ask her father," Ms. Gill said. I rush into her office.

"Mr. Saunders, Dr. Gill is going to ask for a sample of blood from Chloe to test to see if she is a werelioness. I do not know how but Dr. Gill, Dr. Talbot, and Ms. Lauren know that I am a werewolf and Simion is a sorcer. The also said Chloe is a hybrid supernatural if she is a werelioness. My Dad said something about her mom being from a necromancer family. So, then there is a chance of her being a hybrid after all," I tell him as soon as I shut the door.

"I know all af this I heared all of the conversation as well. Well I did not know about the necromancer family part that is," Mr. Saunders said. "Derek, will you help my little lioness under stand her poweres and help me find a way to get her and you as well as your brother out of here. For the longer you stay the more danger you are in," He said looking me in the eye.

"I know the code for the alarm sistem. I could get Simion and Chloe out of here then, but I will stay here," I tell him.

"No, you must go with them to protect Chloe from other werewolves. Sorry, but you will also start to go through prechanges soon, now that you have well are about to meet a werelioness, as will she. So, you have to go along as well," Mr. Saunders tells me. I did not know this, that must be why my Dad warned me about her scent a few years ago. The wolf did try to get me to find her but only to find her nothing else. Right now the wolf wants to come out and clame her for himself. To make it so no other will dare try to mate with her.

"I did not know this then we must get out of here soon," I say.

"Yes, try to get out at least by the end of the month, no later got it," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, how do you like it here, can I expect any trouble from the other boys here, I know I do not have to worry much about you. You are like me in a way you do not want a fling but a real relationship with a girl. I would not mind that and from what I remeber Kit saying about you are smart, very smart. Now tell me is that true are you a smart boy," he said as if we had been talking about the weather.

"Yes, I am taking college courses right now. I think you will find that there will be no trouble from the others. Petter is only 13 and Simion will treat her well if he does date her, Mr. Saunders," I say as if it was nothing, since the nurses and Ms. Lauren are close enough to hear what we are saying.

"Good, good to know that there are only two boys here are old enogh to be into girls and cause trouble. From what I recall Simion was populer with young ladies when he was 13 so keep an eye on him for me. I know he is you brother but I need someone to act as a bodygaurd for Chloe and she has some fight in her so she can fend for herself if need be. I just want someone looking out for her," Mr. Saunders said as they entered the room. Ms. Lauren is one of the workers that watched with me and the other werewolves from behind a glass wall to keep us away from them.

"I see that the two of you have been talking," Ms. Gill said.

"Yes, since I knew Chloe is going to want to be left alone to work on this condition of hers by herself I have been asking about how things are around here from someone who lives hire. I have also asked Derek to keep an eye on her to make sure she does not get hurt or is played with by one of the boys which he let me know I do not have to worry about from the ones here," Mr. Saunders is a good acter.

"I see, well you could have asked me for that information. And I will see to it about the boys as well," Ms. Gill said, she does not like to hear that a parent is smart, she likes the dumb ones that she could tell anything to and get away with it.

"Yes, but I do not know you and while I trust Lauren. I do not know you and while I do not realy know Derek here, the one thing I do know about him is he is honest," Mr. Saunders says.

"Or so says you. Steven I do not know how you know this boy but I do not trust him nor do I believe what you say about him helping to keep Chloe safe. I will do that" Ms. Lauren says.

"Lauren, how do you ever expect Chloe to grow up if you coddle her? All her life you have bossed her around and she is sick of it. You have to let go Lauren. She is still mad at you for making her quite jymnastics, she love it and one bad landing ending with a sprained ankle and you forbid her from it. I am her father and even I do not hover over her like you she is not a glass doll. She is a 15 year old girl not a 3 year old todler that needs to be watched like a hawk. She wants to live her own life, Lauren. I can't even take her to see my side of the family for you do not like how many sports they play and all of the sport arenas they have around their home. Chloe loves it there and yet she can't go because of you. You threaten to take me to court to try to get full cusity over her every time we start to plan a trip to see them. So, please let her do this own her own Lauren," Mr. Saunders had sounded kind when he was talking to me but just now he was harsh sounding as if he is sick of the way she is.

"I do not have to let go for I am the only one worried for her safty. You would let her go to summer camp without dayly phonecalls to home. What if she had fallen and was hurt? Or she broke her arm or leg! Summer camp is to dangeres for one a small as her," Ms. Lauren yelled.

"Wow, is she diabetic or enimic or an asmatic?" I ask her.

"None, and why would you ask that," Ms. Lauren snapped at me.

"Well I thought only kids that were smothered by their gauden or parent where the ones that had some sort of medical condition that made them frail. If she is healthy then why is it you smother her. She will come to hate you if you do not let her live her own life soon. She might even start to do things you do not want her to do just to get away from you,' I tell her.

"Thank you! Finally someone that understands that I hate being smothered. By the way what is you name," said a blue eyed girl with blonde hir with red striks added into it as she walked in.

"Chloe! You are suppose to be napping right now. Go back upstairs and take a nap," Ms. Lauren said, but Chloe just keeped walking in as sat down next to her dad.

"How am I to nap with you yelling at Dad? I could hear you all the way upstairs in the room. As I said earlyer to you I want to do this on my own. I am still mad at you over jymnastics and not being able to do anything for fun! Just because there is a small chance for me to be hurt! Keep it up and I will go and get a tatto or some pircing that you would not like! How would you like that? And I still do not know you name," Chloe said. She has a temper for such a small girl.

"Derek Souza," I say shocked this girl is not what I had pictured a werelioness to look like at all.

"Derek Souza? That name sounds familer for some reasion," she said.

"That is because I worked with his adopted father a few years ago and we had a picnic planned with them, but they had to move so it was called off," Mr. Saunders said.

"Oh, I remember now. You have a brother named Semore or was it Simion? Right," she asked.

"Simion and yes," I corrected her.

"Well I knew it was one of them at least," She said back.

"Chloe were is you pendent?" Ms. Lauren asked.

"I have not seen it since I woke up in the hospital bed," Chloe answered while braiding a few strands of her hair.

"I will find it and bring it to you then and stop braiding your hair. It is unbecomming," Ms. Lauren said.

"When will you learn I am 15 not 3? I will do things own my own and get the hair cuts _**I**_ want from now you find the pendent bring it to me, but that is all I want you to do for me ," Chloe said.

"I will and you will not be getting that hair cut for it is not one that will look good on you. Also I will bring some hair dye to dye your hair back to blonde like it was before you added those red strecks. They do not look like you at all," Ms. Lauren said.

"No, I like my hair this way I hate the cut _**YOU**_ picked out for me. You are not my boss nor are you my mother. So, stop acting like you are my mother _**Aunt Lauren,**_" Chloe said and I think everyone but Ms. Lauren can see the anger in her eyes.

"Do not use that tone with me. I am more like a parent to you than _Steven._ So, you will mind me," Ms. Lauren said. I think she might be in need of some help herself.

"No, you are not! Dad is my real parent and _**Mom **_was my real parent as well, before that car crah," Chloe was cut off here.

"That Steven was responsable for!" yelled Ms. Lauren.

"That was a _**hit-and-run side swip**_. He is not responsable for that! He did not force me to quite many things that were safe and fun! He is not the one that makes me wear outfits that I hate because they are _cute_! He is not the one that forces me to stay away from my _**OWN FAMILY**_! You are Aunt Lauren! I have put up with it since I was six years old! _**Mom**_ was the one that put me in jymnastics! Not Dad! I loved jymnastics, I like my hair the way it is and I want to do things own my own,"Chloe yelled at Ms. Lauren. Ms. Lauren looks like she has been slapped and she turns on me and glares at me like it is my fault.

"_You_! _You_ are to blame! _You stupid dog _if you were not here she would not be misbehaving! See, I told you guys like him do not belong here! Transfer him to another place right now!" Ms. Lauren yells.

"That is enough! I see know that you are an unfit gauden Lauren. Yelling at a young man that he is to blame when they just met! I am calling in the best lawers that I know to make it to were you no longer have any say about what happens to Chloe. My mother will be flown in to handle manners from now own. As for you Lauren, I believe you need help yourself. Go find yourself a home that will help you or I will find one for you. Also what just happened was a long time comming Lauren I am shocked that it just not happened!" Mr. Saunders said in a strong firm voice that left no room to debate. Chloe had got up and left the room and was returning with snaks and tossed me one.

"Chloe why do you have food you need to take that nap!" yelled Ms. Lauren.

"Please tell me you can sedate her? I am tried of hearing her not listen to Chloe and Mr. Saunders about letting Chloe grow up? I also am getting a migrain from all of her yelling," I ask Dr. Gill and Dr. Talbot, who has seemed to gone into shock from the way Ms. Lauren is acting. Chloe laughs at that and it only angers Ms. Lauren even more.

"Lauren it might be best if you do time in our sister home one for adults," Ms. Talbot says as if afraid of Ms. Lauren.

"**NEVER**! I am not crazy! I just want what is best for Chloe," yells Ms. Lauren.

"Sadate her. She will not listen to any one until you do," Mr. Saunders says.

"And they think I need help," Chloe mutters. I laugh at that and recieve a glare like ice from Ms. Lauren. Ms. Gill pulls out a needle and with the help of Mr. Saunders and Ms. Talbot, she sedates Ms. Lauren.

"Ding Dong the witch is out," Chloe sings as Ms. Lauren passes out, and I can't help but laugh at that too.

"Now, I will find Chloe's pendent. Her mother gave it to her when she was five, to keep up the monsters Chloe's imagination kept making up away. It helps her to calm down as well. When she gets angry she will sit off on her own and stare at it for a few minutes and calm down," Mr. Saunders said.

"Normaly we do not let our girls wear jewlry but if it can help her keep her temper under control then when you find it bring it to her," Ms. Gill said.

"Good for some times it is the only way to get her to calm down," Mr. Saunders adds.

"Then we will work on her temper as well as what she was sent here for," Ms. Gill said as she dailed a number on her cell phone.

"If you do not mind me asking is there another office where I can talk to Chloe and Derek some more," Mr. Saunders asks.

"No, but you can use the living room," Ms. Talbot said.

"Very well then," Mr. Saunders said getting up. Chloe and I followed himout and to the living room.

"Now listen closely they know anout supernatruals here so be on your gaurd. Chloe, Derek is a werewolf so you will start to change and fast I will have Jannett go shopping for you. Is that okey?" Mr. Saunders asks her.

"Sure, will I get to see her?" Chloe asks him. Who is Jennett?

"Yes, you will because she will bring you your new clothes," Mr. Saunders said and Chloe looks happy, "as will Gran,"Chloe cringed at this.

"Gran! Why Gran? Why not Uncle Johny or one of his sons? Or better yet Gabe, he is alway fun to be around," Chloe asked. What is it with her and her gradma?

"Because there is a young werewolf here, and they are all werewolves it could end in a bloodbath if they came," Mr. Saunders said, so I have to when over her family. The wolf is already thinking of things to do to get them to let me be her mate.

"So then why is Gran coming here? Could she just not come?" Chloe asked.

"No, for she will want to meet Derek. To see if he is fit to be your mate. Sorry Chloe but you are the one she has chosen to take her place as head lioness of the family. So, she will not leave you here if she disaproves of Derek, also know that she has 15 difrent werewolves close to your age on her list of possable mates for you. So, Derek I need your real clothes size not the ones you are wearing right now, for she would not aprove of you wearing baggy shirts or pants," Mr. Saunders says, Chloe looks like she is in shock and I am dealing with an angry wolf.

"I do not know I wear them baggy to make people less afraid of me," I tell him.

"Then I will get some of all sizes or would you rather come with me to get them yourself?" Mr. Saunders asks me.

"I would like to go with you but I do not think that will be aloud," I tell him.

"I will talk with the nurses to find out," Mr. Saunders said.

"The amblance is here for the Wicked Witch," Chloe said getting up. "I have to see this," she added.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ms. Lauren was placed on a strecker and carred out just as everyone esle arrived back. Looks like Chloe is going to meet every one today. I see Simion and he is looking at Chloe in shock. I forgot that Dad had shown him a picture of Chloe when we where 13. Looks like he knows that we need to leave and soon.

CPOV

Looks like Dad was not crazy for as soon as Iiwalked into Lyle House, I knew that someone was not _human_. Then when I saw Derek, I knew it was him, he was a werewolf. Aunt Lauren has finally lost it and Gran is on her way to make sure Derek is fit to be my mate. How did this happen? Why can't I chose my own mate? I mean come one I just got my first period and not I find out that I might end up mating with the first werewolf that I meet, that is not kin to me that is! Derek is a big guy but he needs to find something for his acne and hair but other than that he is not that bad to look at. As Aunt Lauren was carried away the other kids arrived from where ever they were.

I see a tall slender guy staring at me, a tall slender girl, that looks kin to the guy, glaring at me, a pretty girl with skin like moca, a blond girl smiling at me, and a young boy that looked like he was the youngest playing a game.

"So, no pill for the new girl to put her to sleep like with all of us?" Said glaring girl.

"No, I had the pill but with all the yelling going on I could not sleep even with that pill. My Aunt finaly lost it and has been shipped off. I think she needs more help than I do," I tell her.I do not like her. The slender guy laughs at this and she glares at me even more.

"Good one, about time someone other than me and Derek talks back to her. Nice to meet you. I am Simion, and I apolagize if Derek was rude. We are still teaching him maners," Simion said.

"No, he has not been rude. Well not to me or my Dad, but to my aunt. Well that is a diffrent story," I say as Derek snorts and Simion looks shocked. Hell, they all look shocked at thes.

"Wiat, Franenstine was not rude to you? What did you do? Give him a blowjob or something?" asked Ms. Mean.

"No, for I think that would be your area," I answer. I notice that the nurses are watching to see what I will not. This gets all of three people to laugh, Derek, Simion, and moca girl.

"I am not some freaks bitch," she yelled.

"I am not eather do you see a tail or floppy ears?" I ask her.

"What?" she asks.

"Well, a bitch is a female dog. Do I look like a dog to anyone here?" I ask.

"No, you do not look like a dog. I'm Rae by the way. Whats you name," asked the moca girl, Rae.

"Chloe, and is she like this everyday?" I aske her whiel pointing at Ms. Mean.

"Yes," Derek, Simion, and Rae, as well as the other boy answere. Miss Blond is trying to calm down Ms. Mean.

"Chloe I think you need to calm down. It would not do to get in a fight on your first day. Dr. Gill I would like to talk to you over some ideals I have to help the kids be move active," Dad said to Dr. Gill. Dad does not mind me being myself at all. Aunt Lauren would have had a heart attack if she saw or heard what I just said and I filtered it to. I noticed that Dad and Dr. Gill had left to go back to her office.

"So, I know Derek, Simion, And Rae. Who do I not know the name of and who is the fan of Lizzie for I am sharing the room with you," I ask since that pill is starting to take hold.

"Hi, I am Liz and the one you will be sharing a room with," said the blond girl, "this is Petter," she said pointing to the young boy," and this is Tori," she said pointing at Ms. Mean.

"Well nice seeing all of you but the yelling is over so I am going to get that nap," I said as I just left them there. I notice that Dr. Talbot is following me.

"Chloe, are you okey? Lauren said you were a little angel but what you just did did not seem like an angel," Talbot asked.

"That is because I had to act like one when she was around my Dad knew the real me the one with a very bad temper. Aunt Lauren would threaten to take me from my Dad if I as much rolled my eyes or even cursed even if it was from stubing my toe! I hated that I had to act to stay with my Dad, Aunt Lauren had it to where I was mad if I even had to stay with her for more than a few hours since she tried to make me say things that are not true about my Dad. I have been trying to get her to show that she needs help for months and it takes me geting mad at her in front of others for her to show her true colors," I say as I got out something to change into to sleep in.

"So, you acted like someone else to stay with your Dad? Why would you want to stay with him? He would only make you stay home even more than Lauren," Talbot said.

"Not true I had the forms singed and the money to go to summer camp that was safe it had a trained doctor on sight! And my Dad agreed to let me go, Aunt Lauren is the one that forced me to stay home! Not Dad, he would have let me stay in so many things that I loved if it was not for her! I just hope that spending time in a home will help her. I realy do think she needs more help than I do," I tell her. I see shock in her eyes I guess she thought this was part of my mental problems, no this was the real me. Now that Aunt Laurn can no longer control me since she is no longer a fit gaurden I am free to be myself.

Talbot leaves still in shocked and I can hear my Dad talking about two or more treadmills for us to get in thirty minutes of cardeo. It is a smart ideal for I know I love to run I do not think that I will get much here, a treadmill will come in handy. The pill is fianly starting to kick in only problem is I can not get to sleep.

DPOV

"Chloe is asleep now," I tell Simion, he had been wanting to talk to me about her since he got back but was scared to ask he while she was awake.

"Dude, that is the werelioness that Dad told us about when we where 13! The one that is also a nercomancer! What is she doing here," he finished.

"She does not or well did not know about the nercomancer, not sure wich, and I think she saw a ghost," I say.

"Why would not knowing get her here?" he asks. How is it he made it to 10th grade?

"She saw a ghost and ran from it and since no other can see it they thought she was crazy," I tell him.

"Oh, well that would get her put in a place like this," He adds.

"One more thing the nurses know we are supernatrals. Chloe's dad said that we all need to get out of here within the month at the most. The prechanges will start to happen soon. So, I need to get out, so does Chloe for the same reasion," I tell him.

"Shit, we need to start planning then," he said.

"We have to wait for at least two weeks so that Chloe can get some new clothes, as often as she will need in the next two weeks. Also I am geting new clothes since Chloe's grandma wants to meet me," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Since I am the first werewolf she has meet that is not kin to her the chanches are high that her lioness will chose me as its mate. She wants to see if I could take care of Chloe, in other words she wants to see how strong I am, so no hidding my muscles when she is here," I tell him.

"Wow, oh, before I forget do you want me to use those spells Dad taught me?" he asks.

"Yes, to be on the safe side," I tell him, as it is I only think one of them is needed but to be on the safe side I think he should use both. I do not tell him that the wolf is trying to take over to go and mark her as mine so that no other werewolf can try to touch her. The wolf wants pups and he wants them now, but my human side is not ready for pups and I am sure Chloe's human side is the same.

"On it then," he said. I am glad he did not ask why I said on the safe side. I still do not know these spells he is useing so I cannot help him if he forgets a word to them.

We have been in our room since nine but lights out is not till ten. Chloe had been tossing and turning all day unable to sleep. She cursed up a storm a few times. I had to laugh at it and she turned that cursing fit on me. I never knew a girl that could curse so much just because she could not fall asleep. She cursed everything under the sun, moon, and every thing in between them as well.

"Derek, I have no clue what that brother of yours is saying or doing but tell him to shut up. I was finaly asleep when he started talking mumbo jumbo," Chloe muttered. I laugh at this. "Will you stop with the laughing it is not funny," she said to me in a low tone. I hear the door open and from the footsteps it is Liz.

"Chloe, you are still up? I thought you would be out cold right now," Liz said to her.

"So did I, so did I. I wish I was for I am tired." I chuckle at her tone, wich makes her groan. Now the wolf wants out, he had been nice all day but now he wants her even more all because of that sound.

"Done with the first one, at one it will take effect. So, you to could go at it like bunnys and she not get prego," Simion said with a grin and a wiggle of he's eyebrows.

"Tell him he is a prev for thinking that," Chloe mumbles.

"Chloe woke up and says to shut up, but finish the spells they will help us here. She will just have to find a way to fall asleep like I had to," I tell Simion. "Also no more jokes like that for she says you are a prev."

"Chloe what are you looking for?" Liz asks.

"My ipod. Since I cannot fall asleep I will listen to music that my aunt would die if she knew I had it one there," Chloe answered. I wounder what is on there now. Then I hear a faint squecky voice af females?

"What are you listening to?" Liz asks right as I was about to ask.

"Have you ever seen the Chipmunk Adventure movie?" Chloe asks, I remeber that. Simion had a crush on Briget.

"Yes, I loved that movie when I was little," :Liz said.

"So did I, well do you remember the song that they sing to the snakes?" Chloe asks, I remember it is a song about "Getting Lucky". The wolf is going out of control for he remembers it well.

"Yes, I loved that song, and the outfits," Liz said. The outfits, the wolf is sending me images of Chloe in all three of them.

"Same here I all ways wanted the blue or pink one," Chloe said, the wolf likes that for he likes the way he see's Chloe in them. I am going to hate the wolf in a few hours if he keeps this up.

"Done, whoa man you do not look good. Is Chlloe doing something to drive you up a wall in anger or lust," Simion had just finished the second spell and just noticed my pain.

"Chloe, is doing something that is making it hard to control the wolf. He wants to claim her right now! She is driving me insain but the wolf loves it right now and wants more. I want the wolf to stop sending me images of her in the outfits from that snake sceen from the Chipmunk Adventure movie that you loved. Remember Briget?" I ask him.

"Oh, the "Getting Lucky" song? Man is she good, that song is a clean version of a sex song if you have a dirty mind that is. Most that hear it think of sex, not all but most that I know. Man, Chloe is good looking and evil as well! She is teasing you with out even trying to and that is what makes her a sexy tease for as long as we are here for you cannot act on the wolf's impulse to claim her not with the nurses watching all things that happen well not all you two could save water and shower together," Simion said, great now the wolf is sending images of Chloe with water running down her.

"Thanks you just made it worse the wolf likes that plan. Problem is I do know it will not work for one reasion the noise will not be covered here. Also I do not think her gradma would be happy with me or Chloe if that was to happen," I tell him, I hear Chloe groan again and notice the song has changed this one is no clean sex song but a very dirty one about a guy eating the girl. This does not help me gain control over the wolf. Simion is laughing and I through a pillow at him and he doges the pillow and fall off the bed. Still laughing at my pain.

"Where is your ipod," I ask Simion.

"Right here, why where is yours," he asked me.

"Dead battery and she is playing a nother sex song this one not so clean," I tell him.

He hands it to me and I start to look for one of his many sex songs I know he has. "Looking for a song to get revenge on her?" Simion asks.

"Yes, where is all of your "S" songs," I ask him.

"Try the playlist Suger," he said as he rolled over to get to sleep.

"All right," I find over 150 songs on this playlist! How many "S" songs does he have? I find one that I know is about a blowjob and think about her and Tori's fight earlyer today, so I put it on. Then I find that she is playing one about doing the teacher and it is by the same band. Naughty I remember one about sexting so I put it on and she does to. I think this is driving both of us crazy not just her if she is going crazy. The walls are to thick for me to smell her if she is aroused. I did not think she would play this game with me.

Then I notice the sound of the musice is moving, it is now in the girls bathroom. All that is seperating us is a thin wall. She realy likes dangerest playing. All I would have to do is punch this wall and taer out a few pices and I would be in there with her. The wolf is trying to get me to do that but I do not want to draw attention to us not on her first day at least.

"I will not be the one that goes crazy tonight, Derek," she wispered so softly that I almost did not hear her. I also heared a sond that the wolf liked but I was not sure why for I could not tell what she was doing, until the smell of a female arousal come in though the air vent that conects to the girls bathroom. I could not stop the groan that came from me that time.

"I am done with the game tonight. Have fun trying to get ride of your problem, Derek," Chloe said. How did she now of my "problem" when I had not noticed it until now, well I did notice it but had not realy paid any atention to it.

"Shit this backfired," I groan and Simion rolled lver and noticed the problem very quickly.

"What did she do," he asked with a smirk and holding in his laugh.

"Played more sex songs and then went to the bathroom and touched herself to send her scent in here through the air vents. I can still smell her arousal," I groaned and he could not hold it in any longer he laughed.

"Oh, man, is she made for games like this. Do not try to beat her at them, for it will backfire all most ALL the time," he mangaed to say after laughing only to start laughing again. Well at least my proble is fixed I am no longer hard from her little tease. Simion laughing got ride of it, fast.

"What is going on in here? It is all most time for lights out and we hear non stop laughter coming from in here," Ms. Gill said.

"Sorry, Ms. Gill but we were talking about how Chloe and Tori got into it today and Simion was trying to think of ways they will fight in the future if they start with blowjob and the "a bitch is a female dog" in the first one what is going to be in the next one?" I tell her.

"I was all so thinking that Chloe could hold her own in an argument with Derek if she can have combacks like those in a fight with Tori what would she use against Derek?" Simion said.

"I have many degresies in pyshcology and still can't understand the mind of a teenage boy at times," Ms. Gill said as she left the room.

I guess she is working late today. I also hear Chloe laughing at the fact that we got fussed at and she is not being fussed at for they have no clue about her part in Simion's laughter the real reasion not the fake one we gave to Ms. Gill. Simion is right she can hold her own against me.

"What time will the other take affect?" I ask Simion.

"At one in the morning are you sure you want both active? I maen you could get her prego and no one will ever be able to take her away then," Simion teases.

"Yes, they both need to be active," I tell him.


End file.
